


Family First

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Father Figures, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: It's Kevin's birthday, but the Dane is pushing all of his paddock family awayEventually, it's Marcus who talks some sense in our emotionally constipated Haas driver.Also featuring: Motherhen!Nando, exasperated!Jenson, Waffle!Stoffel and some Cheeky!Carlos





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin is quickly becoming one of my favs and the McFamily is just amazing

Fernando frowned at the intense glare Kevin gave him from the other side of the paddock. He wasn’t sure when Kevin had gone from being one of his and Jenson’s paddock sons to someone who hated Fernando with all his might, but he wanted it to stop.

“What’s wrong darling.” Jenson purred, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Fernando’s waist. Fernando sighed and cuddled back into the Brit’s warm body, just ignoring the few cameras focusing on them. They were old news by now anyways.

“Is Kevin… Why does he hate me?” Nando murmured. Jenson pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you… Remember when I announced I was leaving F1, Kevin wouldn’t speak to me for weeks.” Jenson said. “Give it some time, think it’s related to you leaving as well.” he soothed, nuzzling the side of Fernando’s neck. Fernando sighed and turned around in Jenson’s embrace, contently cuddling close.

“Nando, Jenson?” someone called. Nando peeked around to see Stoffel heading over, his hand clasped in Carlos’s. Nando tutted when he saw the state of Carlos’s hair, pulling him down slightly to put the strands back in order. 

“What’s wrong with Kevin? We went to congratulate him with his birthday, but he ignored us.” Stoffel explained. Fernando frowned.

“I really don’t know….” he sighed. “I went over to him today, but he told me to fuck off.” he murmured, pain on his face. Jenson pulled the Spaniard closer, kissing his temple and patting Stoff’s and Carlos’s cheeks.

“Give him some time. Our grumpy little rabbit will come around eventually.”

~~ 

“Kevin…” Marcus sighed, drawing the shorter man into his arms. Kevin was crying softly, even though he was trying to hide it as usual, but cuddled close to the Swede.

“This Birthday sucks.” he whimpered. Marcus held him close, rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him.

“You don’t need to keep doing this.” Marcus murmured. “You’re being stubborn and now it’s hurting you.” he added. Kevin huffed and pushed him away.

“You don’t understand.” he hissed. Marcus reached out for him again, but Kevin slapped his hands away. “They don’t care about me. Even if they visit F1 next year, it will be to see Stoff and Carlos, not me.” he blurted out, followed by a sob.

“Oh darling…” Marcus sighed. This time Kevin didn’t struggle as Marcus pulled him close again. 

“You need to talk to them sweetheart. They are so worried about you.” Marcus whispered. “And I am too. I don’t want to see you hurting.” Kevin drew in a shaky breath and nuzzled Marcus’s neck a little.

“I… I’ll try.”

~~~

“Kevin..?” Jenson seemed a little surprised when he saw Kevin at their hotel room, even more so when Kevin hugged him tightly.

“I-I’m sorry…” Kevin sobbed out. “I didn’t mean to push you away like that... A-and now I’m doing it again with Nando, but I just… I don’t want you to leave me.” he whined out. Jenson urged him into the room, gently hugging him close as Kevin sobbed uncontrollably.

“Kevin, what happened cariño?” Fernando asked worriedly, the Spaniard rushing over to them. Kevin immediately moved over to him, throwing himself into Nando’s arms and making him stumble.

“I-I’m sorry Nano.” he whispered brokenly. Fernando gave Jenson a confused glance but then hugged the Dane tightly.

“For what?” he asked softly.

“I don’t want you to leave…” he whimpered. “A-and I was trying to push you away, b-because I don’t want to get hurt…” he was shaking now. Fernando sighed and pressed a kiss to Kevin’s temple.

“Oh cariño.” Fernando sighed, pulling back a little and catching Kevin’s face between his hands. “Would never leave you.” Kevin sniffed and tried to avert his eyes, but Fernando wouldn’t let him.

“We care about you sweetie, are one of our little ones.” Nando muttered. Jenson walked over as well, rubbing Kevin’s back. 

“We won’t just ignore you suddenly, we’ll still come by to visit you.” Jenson soothed. Kevin sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“Really..?” the Dane’s eyes were wide and he seemed a little shy, looking far younger than he really was. Jenson and Nando both nodded, pulling the younger man into a sandwich hug.

“You’re our little grumpy rabbit, and we will always be there for you.” Jenson whispered. Kevin sniffled and for once actually cuddled back as Jenson and Fernando moved him over to the couch.

“Thank you.” Kevin murmured softly, contently falling asleep. 

“You’re welcome cariño, and happy birthday.” 

~~

Kevin was awakened again by very offkey singing. He grumbled something under his breath and cuddled further into the shoulder his head was resting on. 

“Wake up Kevin.” Jenson whispered. Kevin huffed but slowly opened one eye.

Marcus, Stoffel and Carlos were now in the room as well, the first carrying a small Carrot Cake, Kevin’s favourite, with some candles in the top. Kevin smiled slightly.

“Is that for me?” he asked, blinking in surprise.

“Is not my my Birthday.” Carlos said with a shrug. Kevin glared at him.

“Blow!” Fernando said excitedly. Jenson glanced at the Spaniard and snorted.

“Might wanna rephrase that, honey.”

Kevin ignored them but quickly blew out the candles, before getting up and moving to Marcus. The Swede handed the cake to Stoffel, who wasn’t paying attention and almost dropped it.

“Thank you.” Kevin whispered, pulling Marcus down into a soft kiss.

“WHAT?!” Fernando choked out. Jenson quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Calm down Nano.” he sighed as the Spaniard glared at Marcus, who pulled away from Kevin a little self-consciously. 

“No PDA!” Nando demanded just as Jenson pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Kevin just rolled his eyes and flopped down on the sofa next to them, pulling Marcus with him. 

“Don’t sass me!” Nando told him, smacking the back of his head. Kevin raised an unimpressed eyebrow and cuddled into Marcus’s side with a dramatic sigh, the Swede awkwardly draping an arm over Kevin’s shoulders as the Dane pointedly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Fernando still glared a little, but Jenson’s hand rubbing over the back of his neck was distracting and eventually Nando let out a content pur, settling back against Jenson’s chest.

Stoffel was meanwhile knelt next to the coffee table, cutting the cake into neat slices while Carlos was next to him, trying to distract the Belgian with soft, teasing kisses so he could steal whipped cream off the top of the cake.

Kevin noticed too and chuckled a little, before turning to Jenson and Fernando, the latter seeming half asleep as Jenson tenderly cuddled him close.

“What’s wrong?” Marcus asked softly as he regarded Kevin looking around the room. Kevin smiled and turned to him, snuggling against the Swede with a content sigh.

“It’s a weird ass family.” he said. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
